Dragon's Tear
by The Emerald Shapeshifter
Summary: I fixed up my old dragon story Dare You To Move with new names and the title. The Hyperforce crashed on Orre, only to find the planet needs a new Dragon Rider. And they've chosen Chiro for the job. [It's SRMTHFG mixed with my book, Figures of Time.]
1. Four United Into One

**Dragon's Tear**

**A SRMTHFG Fanfiction**

Crossover with SRMTHFG and my own book, "Figures of Time." On the way back from destroying the Dark One Worm, the Hyperforce crash-lands on Orre, and are suddenly caught up in the almost never-ending Great War, where the sides of good and evil battle for control of each other. They are near the end of the foreseen war, but, the Hyperforce cannot leave yet: to win, the forces of good need the Power Primate – and another Dragon Rider. 

This is a Note: Emarelda sometimes takes on the shapes of things she's seen. Some, you may recognize, are the aliens from the TV show Ben 10. She never turns into them in the book, but she does have the power in real life. She uses them in here. 

* * *

**Chapter One: Four United Into One**

"Chiro, we're losing power!" Otto yelled. "All energy to the Foot Thrusters is gone! We're gonna crash!"

"Okay, okay," Chiro said, thinking fast. "How much power can we put into the landing?"

"Not much," Nova reported. "But enough so that we don't splat on landing."

As they neared the rainbow-colored planet, Chiro asked, "What planet _is_ that?"

"The Robot has no data on it whatsoever," Gibson said. "But we're gonna find out; brace for impact!"

Chiro closed his eyes and held on tightly to the controls. The Robot crashed onto the ground, and the inside was shaking up so much that Chiro felt like he was inside a massage chair. The quacking stopped as the inside of the Robot went black, and Chiro slowly opened his eyes.

He wearily got out of the Torso Tank, arms grabbing him and pulling him out. He looked up to see Nova and Antauri.

"Well, looks like we'll have to look around for a while," Gibson said, looking around. "Most of the tools Otto has are totally busted up, so we can't use them. We'll have to make do with anything we can find here."

"In other words, we stuck here on an uncharted planet?" Chiro asked.

Gibson though for a moment. "Yeah, if you would like to put it in negative terms."

"Well, we'll see if there is anyone on this world, and if there are, we could see if they have anything we could use," Antauri said.

_I don't know,_ Chiro thought. _I feel as if we're here for a reason..._

"YOU!" a voice shouted.

They turned around to see a purple dragon behind them, growling and baring its teeth. It looked at them.

"U-Us?" Chiro asked with an uncertain voice. He shook his head and got into a fighting stance.

"I have no wish to fight you, young human," the dragon said. His voice sounded male. "Come with me, now."

Chiro looked to Antauri, who nodded, saying, "Let's go along. We could fine someone who can help us. If there's a dragon here, then that means a great power is not far behind."

Chiro and the monkeys began following the purple dragon. While they were walking, Chiro got a good look at the dragon's features. It was purple, with blood red streaks in its scales, some of which Chiro guessed weren't just markings – they were gash marks. His wings were like scaled feathers, with blue and green scales among more purple. His horns were a bright gold color, and his teeth silver.

The dragon turned to them suddenly. There was a huge drop in front of him; a valley. "We have reached the Great Valley," he said. "You six, with your limited flight capabilities, you would never get across whilst keeping up with me. No offense. Get on my back."

The Hyperforce did as they were told, and they noticed the dragon had a saddle on his back. It was encrusted with emeralds and black diamonds. It had symbols on it, ones that read 'Four United Into One.'

The dragon roared, breathing fire into the air, and took off, flying down the side of the cliff. It snapped its wings open and glided towards a magnificent castle built on a hill in the middle of the valley.

The dragon landed at the door of the castle, and it opened. The dragon let the team off his back, and motioned for them to go inside.

The walls were lined with not paintings of famous people or other worlds, as one would expect, but this one had walls lined with...battles. Dragons fighting with every fiber of their ferocious being, fighting to the death. Next, there were pictures of a dragon and a human – or elf? They even had names engraved under them. _Dragon Hilliy and Rider Samuil, the Fire Souls. Dragon Yaloo and Rider Emda, the Wonder Birds._ It went on like that, but there were only twenty pictures. At the end, there was a throne. Before the throne, on each side of the wall, were two last pictures. These two were encrusted in a golden frame, with diamonds around them, sending light dazzling around the pictures. The first one was of a girl and a green dragon, and said, _Rider Ashley and Dragon Emarelda, the Great Light Duo_. The second one was of a boy and a black dragon, and said, _Rider Matthew and Dragon Shruikan, the Shadow Tamers_.

The throne was very elaborate, decorated with the same pattern of emeralds and black diamonds on it and the 'Four United Into One' saying on it. Chiro cocked his head, wondering what that meant, and why they used the pattern of emeralds and black diamonds.

Suddenly, the purple dragon was not behind them. He was in front of them, kneeling to the throne. He finally got up and said, "They're here," and flew off through the open roof window.

Another dragon rose up from behind the throne. This one was a deep emerald green, with the same scale-feather wings as the purple dragon. But some of the feather-scales in its wings were pulsing in the seven colors of the rainbow, while others were a deeper green. Its horns were also pulsing in the rainbow, along with the spikes along its back, and the arrowhead shaped bone on the end of its tail. It looked at them with wise and caring eyes.

"You are the Hyperforce, right?" the dragon asked. Its voice was feminine.

"Uh, yeah," Chiro said uncertainly. "Who are you?"

"I've been waiting _so_ long to hear that voice," someone said.

Another figure came into view, getting up off of the throne. She had brunette hair that fell to her elbows, and a golden crown on her head with – you guessed it – emeralds and black diamonds. Her eyes were a shocking silver/blue color, and they flashed as she looked over each member of the Hyperforce. She was wearing elegant garments: a tunic of a deep, rich green, with cuffs of real gold around her wrists, with emeralds encrusted in them. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, and the ends of her ponytail were dyed a deep green color. Her pants were the same green at her shirt, but the cuffs around her ankles were real silver, also with emeralds in them. The symbols on all four cuffs read 'Fire of the Soul Beats Within.' Her belt had large emeralds, too, and some black diamonds. She had a staff, but not as elegant as the rest of her ensemble. It was just a normal wooden staff with the top in the shape of a dragon's head. In the dragon's mouth was an orb that was pulsing in the colors of the rainbow. Gibson looked at it curiously. The girl also had a sheath clipped to her belt, but Gibson could not get a good look at the sword.

"So, they've finally come," the girl said. "Welcome to my castle. I am Ashley, Dragon Rider, and this," she made a motion to the green dragon, "is my dragon, Emarelda. Welcome...to Orre."

"Orre?" Gibson asked. "What is that?"

The girl, Ashley, spread her arms and pointed at the rolling hills outside of the window behind her. "Why, this whole world – every bit of magic, science and nature on this world – is Orre."

"You're that girl on the last painting!" Nova said, pointing to the picture on the wall.

"Yeah," Ashley answered.

"So, what're you, a queen or somethin'?" Otto asked.

"Yeah, Otto, I am sort of a queen," Ashley said. She smiled.

"How do you know our names?" Chiro asked, taking a step forward.

"Oh, we know all about you six. The Hyperforce, protectors of the planet Shuggazoom." She pointed to each in turn as she said their names. "Chiro, Antauri, Sparx, Gibson, Nova and Otto, and—" Ashley looked around. "Where's Jinmay?"

"Uh, back on...Shuggazoom..." Chiro said. "Wait, what's going on here?!?"

"Nothing you six shouldn't be caught up in," the green dragon, Emarelda, said, approaching Chiro. She placed her nose on Chiro's chest, and he closed his eyes. Ashley held onto her staff, resting her chin on the top of it. The others looked at Emarelda, wary of any tricks.

Chiro opened his eyes as the emerald dragon removed her nose from his chest. "You have a pure heart," Emarelda said, "_and_ the Power Primate." She looked to her 'Rider' and tilted her head in a 'Right?' way.

Ashley turned back to the monkeys, who were looking at her. "For the past few years, Orre has been plagued by a war. Not an ordinary war, like the ones faced on my old home-planet Earth, where few die, but REAL ones, where vast numbers perish." She thought for a moment. "Like the one you fought on Shuggazoom, but to a greater degree."

"So, why are you tellin' us this?" Sparx asked.

Emarelda shook her head. "Matthew, come here!"

The monkeys looked around, and the big door to the hallway opened, and a boy, about the age of fourteen, came in, followed by yet another dragon.

This dragon was black, with the same blood-red lightning marks all over its scales. It also has the same wings as the past dragons the Hyperforce had seen (all the dragons in this story will have those same wings) with red and black feathered scales. It had a fierce look in its eyes, like a dragon that is used to killing and is itching to take another life. Its horns were blood-red as well, along with its claws and the spikes along its back. Instead of an arrowhead-shaped bone on the end of its tail like Emarelda, it has five very sharp spikes jutting out, making its tail alone a very deadly weapon.

The boy, whom Ashley had called Matthew, had the same outfit as Ashley, cuffs and all, but it was all black. Black diamonds glittered on his belt, along with emeralds and rubies. He has short brown hair that fell to his hear, and a crown just like Ashley's on his head. His eyes were black, to Gibson's shock, because he didn't know onyx black could be an eye color. He also had a sword clipped to his belt.

Chiro looked at the black dragon, then to the green dragon, Emarelda, and finally noticed that the use of the black diamonds and emeralds everywhere was no mere coincidence. They used those two gemstones because of the colors of the two dragons. There _had_ to be something special about the two dragons.

"What do you want?" the boy Matthew asked. He finally noticed the monkeys were there, turned around and looking at them with a look of amazement on their faces.

"Ah, so the rainbow monkeys are here, aye?" the black dragon asked, tilting his head. "Pleased to meet the esteemed Hyperforce. I am Shruikan, Shadow Dragon."

"Shadow Dragon?" Chiro asked. "What does that mean?"

Shruikan chuckled. "It means I can control the shadows. And no comments out of you, Mr. Hal Gibson," he added with a look at the blue monkey. "I know you don't believe in magic, but on this planet, magic is in the very atoms of the air itself."

"Oh, I believe in magic all right," Gibson said. "After seeing this..." he looked around, searching for the right word, "_magnificent_ planet, there is no doubt of what I see. Magic permeates the very fabric of this planet."

Ashley smiled. "Well, I see the Super Robot is down and out. My smiths can fix it, while you six stay here. Is that fine with you, Chiro?" She looked at the boy.

Chiro looked to the others, who nodded. "Yeah, it's fine with us," he said.

"Good!" Ashley clapped her hands. "We've already got your rooms set up. Please, come with me."

She walked past them, and the Hyperforce followed. Chiro looked to Antauri.

"You read her mind?" he asked the silver monkey.

"I can't," Antauri said. "She has a defense wall around her mind, like she's been trained. But I sense she does not wish to harm us. She really does want our help."

Ashley stopped at an elegant door decorated with vines. "Here is your room. I think you will find it to your liking."

The Hyperforce filed into the room, and Ashley continued walking down the hall. The room was big and beautiful, like everything else in the castle. To their surprise, the beds were in the color of each member of the team. One room had a silver bed, with blue pillows, the other had an orange bed with blue pillows, another red with black pillows, blue with black pillows, yellow with pink pillows, and green with black pillows.

"Whoa, this place is amazing!" Chiro said, jumping on his bed.

"I agree," Antauri said, looking around. "It seems as if they were expecting us."

* * *

Well, I've changed things around, but this chapter isn't much different. I'm going to gradually post the chapters, since they're already done.


	2. Midnight Flight

**Dragon's Tear**

**Chapter Two: Midnight Flight**

Ashley looked to Matthew. "Matt, you don't understand. We _need_ them."

"No we don't," Matthew retaliated. "We're doing just find on our own; we don't need to put more innocent lives on the line."

"We're not!" Ashley shot back, standing up from her chair. "They're strong. Trust me! I've seen what they can do. If anyone can help us, it's them. They have the Power Primate! Imagine how that could help us!"

"Not a bit," Matthew said, folding his arms across his chest. "We're having trouble as it is fighting in this war. We're Riders, for Pete's sake!"

"You just said we were doing fine on our own," Ashley said, raising a brow.

"I didn't mean that," Matthew shot back, blushing with embarrassment.

"That's why I brought them here," Ashley said. "We need another Rider."

"You think one of the dragon eggs we have now will choose Chiro as a Dragon Rider?" Matthew looked at Ashley in astonishment.

"Yes."

"Fine. I'll play along. But if any of the dragons don't pick him, you're sending them back to their home."

"No. Dragon Rider or no, they can still help us. They stay."

"Fine, fine!" Matthew said angrily.

Chiro peered through the doorway, watching the two argue. "What do you have against the Hyperforce staying with us and helping us?" Ashley asked. "That's what they do."

"I just don't want anyone else dying," Matthew answered. "Too many have perished. I don't want to see any more good guys die."

"Neither do I," Emarelda said. She lifted her head up from behind the throne. She looked straight at Chiro, who was now hiding behind a pillar very near them. Chiro let out a small gasp and ducked behind the pillar. The dragon vanished, and reappeared behind Chiro.

"Boo!" she said, making Chiro jump. Emarelda laughed. "How are you doing, little one?"

"Whoa, don't scare me like that!" Chiro said, holding his hand over his heart and breathing hard.

"Sorry, but no one spies on us without a little punishment," Emarelda said.

"I didn't mean to, but I heard my name, so..."

"That's quite alright," Emarelda said. "Would you like to look around outside the castle?"

"Really?" Chiro asked. "You'll let me?"

"Of course. I'm a dragon. I was born to fly. Get on my back."

Chiro got onto the saddle on the green dragon's back, now aware of Ashley watching them from her throne. The girl smiled and nodded. Emarelda nodded back, spread her wings, and flew up into the air and out the rooftop window.

* * *

Chiro grabbed onto the saddle horn. He was used to flying, yes, but not in the open where an attack from anywhere could come at any moment. Emarelda turned to look at him. "Are you well?"

"I'm fine," Chiro insisted.

"Did I ever tell you what my powers are?" Emarelda suddenly inquired.

"No."

"I'm a shapeshifter, the last of my kind. I can shapeshift into anything – and anyone – and use their powers, if they've got any."

"Cool!" Chiro said. "Hey, can you turn into any of the monkeys?"

Emarelda flapped her wings, diving towards the ground, and landed. "Of course," she said, taking on the shape of Antauri, before he died and became his new silver color.

"Sweet! Could you turn into me?"

Emarelda sighed, but once again complied, turning into Chiro.

"So awesome," Chiro said, looking at, well, himself. "You look just like me!"

Emarelda chuckled, taking on the shape of a creature Chiro had never seen before. It looked like a giant bug, with two very thin wings. It had two v-shaped black stripes on its white chest, and four eyes on the end of short stalks. It had a tail with a very sharp stinger-like weapon. It had six legs, standing on four, and its 'arms' had three-fingered hands. Chiro looked at the bug creature oddly.

"This is a Lepidopterran, from the planet Lepidoptera," Emarelda answered. (Anyone reading this may know the alien as Stinkfly from the TV show Ben 10). "When we used to live on Earth, there was this show about a boy who found an alien watch with the ability to rewrite his DNA and turn him into ten different aliens, each with their own unique ability. Well, now he has seventy-four, but you get the idea."

She took on her dragon shape yet again.

"Cool!" Chiro said again. "What are Ashley's powers?"

"She has the ability to manipulate electricity – the Seventh Element."

She looked to the sky. The stars glittered in the ink-black sky, but none that Chiro knew. "How far is Orre from Shuggazoom?" he asked, the question close to his heart.

"Not very far," Emarelda answered. "It is near, but not too near."

Suddenly, a rock whizzed through the air. Emarelda dove and grabbed Chiro and flew off the ground. Chiro climbed into the saddle. "What was that?"

Another rock pierced the air, and Emarelda twisted out of the way. "We're being attacked!" she said.

"By who?" Chiro asked.

"I don't know. Many creatures use rocks as a means of attack." She spat. "Primitives."

"I know what you mean," Chiro said, smiling.

The pleasant mood didn't last long, though. A third rock flew at them, and Emarelda unleashed a blast of fire that hit the rock, turning the flaming stone back the way it came from. Emarelda roared, and took to the sky at a vertical angle. No more attacks hit them.

"Chiro, we need to get up higher," she told him. "If I go back home, they will follow me."

"Let them," Chiro said. "We'll fight them. Can you contact Ashley?"

"Yeah," the dragon answered. She closed her eyes. _Ashley, can you hear me?_ she asked mentally.

_I can,_ Ashley answered. _What's the problem?_

_Attackers from the shadows. They're throwing stones at us, and they're following us back to the castle. Call the guards._

_Right away,_ came the answer. A pause. _They're after Chiro, aren't they?_

_Yeah,_ Emarelda answered. _This is only proof that if they're after him, that they're doing it for a reason._

_I agree. The guards are out. Fly as fast as you can._

Emarelda sped up, and Chiro held on tighter. The dragon finally swooped over the castle spire, and arrows flew out of nowhere to attack whoever was following them. Angry cries rained out in the distance, but no one approached the castle.

Emarelda dove down through the rooftop window, and landed in front of Ashley, Matthew, Shruikan and the Hyperforce. Chiro slid off Emarelda's back, and the monkeys ran up to him.

"Chiro, are you okay?" Nova asked.

"I'm fine," Chiro said.

"They were after him," Emarelda reported, standing erect and now in the shape of a human wearing the same outfit as Ashley.

"What?" Antauri said.

"They were after your leader," Emarelda repeated.

"Why?" Nova asked, helping Chiro up. He waved her off.

"I told you of the war," Ashley said. "We need your help. We have many forces on our side, but so do they. We _need_ the Power Primate. We need _you_."

"But we have a mission elsewhere," Gibson objected. "We need to get home!"

"And you will," Shruikan said, stepping forward. "I sense it. But, be warned, when you return to Shuggazoom, you may not like what you see."

"What is it?" Otto asked.

"I cannot say exactly," the black dragon answered. "A power blocks mine. But evil, evil strong enough to kill you all."

Chiro gulped, but they did not question it further. "H-How can we help?" he asked.

Ashley suddenly held a white stone out to Chiro, who took it. The stone was orange, with black veins painted on it with flecks of blue.

"What is it?" he asked, intrigued.

"Take it to your room, and when you find out, then come here," Ashley said.

Chiro walked down the hall, turning over the stone in his hands. It was smooth, and when he hit it, it sounded hollow. Gibson asked to look at it, so Chiro handed it over.

"I don't like her," Sparx said while the sapphire monkey examined the rock. "She's too sly. And her shapeshifting dragon? Too creepy."

"Not with this again, Sparx," Nova said. "You don't trust anyone."

"I sense she doesn't want to hurt us," Antauri repeated. "She is wise beyond her years, and powerful as well. If we help her, it may be valuable to have an ally like her on our side."

Gibson jabbed at the stone with his drills. Chiro snatched it from him, putting it in his pocket. In that second, he wondered why he did that.

Gibson looked at him. "I don't know what it is. Nothing I did made a scratch on it."

Antauri secretly smiled, because he knew from the moment he saw the stone what it really was. But he wasn't about to tell Chiro. The girl wanted him to find out, and he would soon.

* * *

Chiro woke with a start in the middle of the night. Something was moving around the room. He sat up in bed and looked around, but it was too dark to make out anything moving about the room. He turned the lamp beside his bed on, and froze.

The shattered remains of the stone were on the nightstand. He looked on the bed, and stifled a scream.

On his bed was a dragon.


	3. Galena

**Dragon's Tear**

**Chapter Three: Galena**

He held the dragon as the monkeys looked at the creature. It was a small orange dragon, small enough to fit in Chiro's arms. It had an orange body, but blue wings. Its horns, spikes along its back, and its claws were a deep black. From the size of the horns, Chiro guessed the dragon was a girl.

"Amazing," Gibson said. "Appears our mysterious stone was really a dragon egg." (_Eragon_, much? LOL)

Chiro just held the dragon in his arms, listening to her breathing. She had fallen asleep there, as the others looked at her with expressions of amazement.

"I think this is why Ashley gave it to me," Chiro said. "They said something about needing a new Dragon Rider."

"But why you?" Otto asked. "Why you and not me?"

"Because I think only humans can be Dragon Riders, Otto," Nova said.

"Not exactly," a voice said. Everyone turned around to see the human form of Emarelda walk into the room. She looked at the dragon. "Elves and humans can be Riders. Ashley and Matthew are elves."

The monkey team looked at her, and Chiro approached the emerald dragon, looking at the dragon he held in his arms.

"So, the dragon has hatched," she said. "You will need her help in a few days. You _will_ help us, right?" There was a hint of hope, like she was really asking, _Please, help us?_

Chiro looked to the monkeys, then to the dragon in his arms. The dragon was now awake and watching them with wide eyes. Chiro looked at Emarelda.

"Yes, we'll help you," Chiro said. He looked at his dragon. "Me and Galena." (Not the car, people! Pronounced 'GUH-lee-NUH'!).

"Galena, eh?" Emarelda asked, impressed. "Nice name. Where'd you find it?"

"It just came to me now," Chiro said. "From somewhere. See, she's got blue eyes. Like me!"

"You'll need each other in the times to come," Ashley said, walking up to them. "Both of you are connected."

"Connected?" Antauri questioned. "Like, you mean, mentally connected?"

"Indeed," Shruikan said, coming up behind Ashley, with Matthew standing on his back. "Every Rider and his or her dragon are connected in mind, spirit, and body. They are practically one being in two bodies."

"Astounding," Gibson said. "I could have never imagined something this amazing."

"Well, the Super Robot is fully repaired," Ashley reported. "But you'll stay here, aye? To help us?"

"Of course we will," Galena said suddenly. Everyone looked at her. Her voice sounded beautiful, but uncertain. "Help the Riders. We will."

Chiro smiled, and she smiled back. The dragon snuggled into his arms and fell asleep again.

* * *

A week later, Galena was large enough for Chiro to ride her, and strong enough to fight. They both trained with Ashley and Matthew, but Chiro needed no practice in magic, because he already had the Power Primate. Galena learned to breathe fire, and ice as well, among her many unique breath powers. She now actually looked like a dragon form of Chiro, with her black spine, horns and claws, orange scales and blue eyes and wings.

"This is amazing," Emarelda commented. "This is the first case I've ever seen of a Rider's dragon being a dragon version of the Rider himself."

Emarelda, Galena, Shruikan, Nova, Ashley and Matthew were all talking together next to the pond outside of the giant building. Galena looked at the emerald shapeshifter (familiar?).

"Really?" she asked. "I guess it was just a coincidence."

"Nah," Shruikan said. "It was meant to happen."

"It means great power," Ashley added.

"Hey, speaking of Chiro, where is he?" Nova asked.

Suddenly, a scream from behind the palace interrupted them, and they all ran around the building. Chiro was on the ground, and Antauri, Sparx, Otto and Gibson were fighting a whole team of shadow-like creatures. Whenever one was hit, the shadow vanished, only to be replaced by another one.

"Chiro!" Galena yelled. She ran up to him and nudged him. He didn't move.

Suddenly, with a huge roar, Emarelda flew up into the air. She let out a huge screech, and dive-bombed the shadows. Fire poured from her maw, and the shadows let out inhuman screeches and vanished.

Galena flapped her wings, and Emarelda rushed up and picked Chiro up. He was unconscious, but alive. He had a cut on his chest; it was big, but not deep.

"What happened?" Galena demanded of Antauri and the others, turning around to face them with an angry glint in her eyes.

"I'm not sure," Sparx said. "We were walking outside, we heard Chiro scream, and we rushed out to see what was going on. Then, we saw the shadow creatures picking him up and starting to walk off. Then, we attacked."

Chiro opened his eyes and sat up, asking, "What happened?"

Galena laughed and hugged him as Gibson repeated what Sparx had said. Ashley looked at them intently.

"They were after Chiro," she said. "Both sides of this war need power. The Unknown has dark magic and matter on his side; we have the opposite. The two were never meant to collide in a battle like this."

"I agree," Gibson said. "When dark matter and regular matter collide intentionally, the result will be catastrophic."

"I suppose you speak from experience," Shruikan said, looking at the chief of science.

"I do," Gibson answered, with no further explanation.

"And now, the side of evil needs the Power Primate!" Antauri said, perking up.

"Yes," Ashley confirmed.

"Well, we need to get inside," Shruikan urged, ushering them all inside. "Those creatures may come back, with more reinforcements."

They all got inside while Shruikan sent the guards out to check if there were anymore of those shadow creatures lurking around. There were none.

For now.

Chiro woke up in the morning, his cut bandaged. Galena was looking at him, and he screamed a little and backed into his pillows. The dragon laughed.

"Mornin', Chiro," she said. "How ya feelin'?"

"Better," Chiro said.

"Let's go, then!" Galena grabbed his hand and ran out of the room, dragging Chiro.

"Whoa, hold up!" Chiro said, hopping along, trying to keep up. "What're we doing?"

"Flying," Galena answered.

Chiro smiled and grabbed the reins Ashley had given him for Galena. She had said the young dragons needed the reins because they sometimes fly out of control with their little wings, but big dragons like Emarelda and Shruikan had no need for them, or saddles, for that matter.

"Chiro..." Chiro stopped as he heard a voice from behind him. He turned to see... Antauri.

"Where are you going?" the silver monkey questioned, giving Chiro a look.

"Just, outside," Chiro said. "There a problem?"

"Yes, there is. After that attack yesterday, I'm not sure you should be going outside."

"I can take care of myself!" Chiro insisted. "'Sides, I've got Galena with me. I'll be fine."

Before Antauri could say something, Chiro ran off after Galena. Antauri thought to himself for a moment, then ran after, silently following the Dragon Rider.

He saw Chiro hop onto Galena's back and he saw the dragon leap into the air with an excited squeal. They disappeared into a cloud.

Antauri looked over to see Emarelda approach him, in elf form. "Where are they going?"

"Flying," Antauri said. "That's what he told me."

"Should we go after them?"

"I worry about him. He's reckless sometimes, and with his wound... Yes, could you follow them?"

Emarelda nodded, changing shape to become XLR8 (again, from Ben 10). She looked at the silver monkey.

"A Kineceleran!" Antauri exclaimed. "You can turn into one?"

"Anything I've seen before I can turn into," Emarelda responded, in the scratchy voice of XLR8. "Aliens, other animals, even Shruikan. But robots... I can only turn into my versions of robotic things. Like, if I turned into you, I'd be a green robot monkey with light green eyes."

"Amazing," Antauri said.

Emarelda held out her arm. "Grab on!"

Antauri did, and she took off lightning-fast over the plains. Antauri closed his eyes as trees and bushes whizzed past. Emarelda ran right over a lake, as well. She stopped on a cliff and set the silver monkey on the ground.

"Look," she said, turning back into a dragon. "They've landed."

Antauri looked over the cliff's rim to see Chiro dismounting Galena next to a river. He stretched his arms over his head.

"Why are we here?" Chiro asked.

"I don't know," Galena answered. "I just wanted to get away and enjoy the view."

"We can do that from the castle roof," Chiro said. "Now let's go back, before something bad happens."

"Nothing bad's gonna happen," Galena said. "Stop being a worrywart like Gibson. Let's have some fun!"

"I really have a bad feeling about this place," Chiro said.

"They've got that right," Emarelda whispered. "This is the Forbidden Zone. Neither sides of the two armies come here."

"Should we go down and get them?" Antauri asked.

Emarelda turned into a weird looking creature. It had no form – no arms, no legs, to head. It was glowing in a bright whitish/green color.

"What's that?" Antauri said.

"I don't know," Emarelda answered. Her voice remained the same. "If it can get a good mental image of something, I can become it. I'm gonna scare them back."

Antauri nodded, a sly smile making its way across his face. He hadn't had much 'fun' in as long as he could remember. Emarelda whispered something in his ear.

"Chiro!" Antauri yelled, running toward the boy.

"Antauri?—" Chiro exclaimed, surprised as he turned towards the monkey.

"Chiro, Galena, run!" Antauri continued. He grabbed Chiro's hand, pulling him along.

"What is it?" Galena asked, standing up.

Emarelda suddenly burst into the embankment, in her ghost-like form. She tried to attack Chiro, but he dodged her, performing a back flip.

"What is that?" Chiro asked.

"Another one of the ghosts that attacked you the other day," Antauri lied. "C'mon, run!"

So they ran. Galena flew into the sky and picked them both up, flying faster to get away from the 'ghost'.

Once they reached the castle, they landed on the top. Emarelda flew over to them, hovering over them. She laughed, turning back into a dragon.

"You tricked us!" Galena exclaimed.

"Yeah, barely," Emarelda said. "That could have happened. Creatures of evil live in that area you two landed in. I thought Ashley told you not to leave the castle grounds?"

"She never told us," Chiro said. Antauri could see his cheeks turning red; he was obviously embarrassed about getting into trouble. He has his hand over his chest, where the wound was.

"Don't worry; you're not in any trouble," Emarelda said, smiling. "You two are new to this, so it will take some time before you are used to everything you have to do."


	4. Relics of War

**Dragon's Tear**

**Chapter Four: The Relics of War**

Chiro woke again to the sound of slithering moving through the halls. The monkeys must've heard it, too, for they all woke up and got out of their beds. They went to the doorway. Galena was nowhere in the room.

Hundreds of dragons ran down the halls. Red, blue, pink, white, rainbow – dragons of every color were seen charging down the hall, each holding a scroll. The last one to run by was Galena. She, too, was holding a scroll.

"Galena!" Chiro exclaimed. "What's going on?"

Galena just ran on past him, blowing him off. Chiro scowled. He started to chase after her, but Antauri grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Wait Chiro," he said. "Something big must be going on for all these dragons to be all running to the same place. We need to know."

He ran over to the contact stone Ashley had fixed into the wall. There was one of these in every room.

"Ashley," Antauri said, while placing his hands on the stone. "What is going on?"

"An army," came the elf's answer. "Not the main host, but it is large. 40,000, to say the least."

Chiro's mouth dropped open. 40,000? That was bigger than any army he'd ever heard of!

"Not the main army, huh?" he mumbled to himself.

"Come to the grand hall," Emarelda's voice said.

* * *

The monkeys ran into the grand hall, using the directions Ashley had given them. It wasn't an actual 'hall', but a giant garden. A fountain spouted in the center of the room, creating a rainbow from the giant sunstone in the ceiling. The plants were of exotic species found only on Orre; plants similar to those on Earth. One of the trees actually bent forward to watch the Hyperforce as they walked by.

There were planets with green and pink leaves, red leaves, and yellow trunks – a whole rainbow of vegetation. The whole hall seemed to be about as vast as the castle itself.

Ashley, Emarelda, Matthew and Shruikan were on a platform in the seemingly middle of the 'forest', looking over the squad of dragons. The stage was surrounded by six smaller pedestals: one blue, one white, one red, one green, one yellow and one black.

When she saw the Hyperforce, Ashley beckoned for them to come up.

"The Hyperforce is here to help us," Ashley said to the dragons.

A roar of confusion swept over the stage. "They're machines!" a dragon yelled. "Human-made things, and they've got a human _with_ them! How do we know they won't turn their backs on us and help Unknown?"

"They won't," Ashley said, giving the dragon a sly smile. "I know them well, and they're on the side of justice forever. They will not betray us." She looked at the dragon again. "If you were a true dragon, you'd know otherwise."

The dragon just ducked down inside the crowd. Ashley turned to the Hyperforce.

"I'm sorry about that," she said. "Some of the dragons believe you shouldn't be here. But most know you can help."

Chiro smiled, understanding. Galena was in the crowd, but she acted as if he weren't there. He tried to get her attention by coughing, but she was reading a scroll.

"Now, the reason we are all here," Ashley continued, winking at Chiro, "is because to win this large battle, we need the power of the elements on our side."

"Is that possible?" Gibson blurted out as murmurs came from the crowd.

"It is possible, Master Sapphire," Shruikan said. "And, we have done it before." Gibson gave a shy smile when he was called 'Master Sapphire.'

"We need the Relics," Matthew said. "Do we have all four?"

Four dragons stepped forward, handing four items out to the three Riders. They gave one to Ashley, one to Emarelda, one to Matthew and one to Chiro. They retreated back into the crowd.

Chiro looked at the item he held. It was like a cube. It felt like metal. As he ran his finger over it, it unfolded to reveal a larger cube made of nine smaller cubes. There was a leaf image floating inside.

"The Cybernetic Earth Cube," Ashley said to Chiro's questioning look. "It's one of the Elemental Relics."

Matthew was holding an item that looked like a small flame. It was just an ordinary fire, one that hovered over his hands and emitted a pinkish-red glow.

"The Eternity Flame," Matthew said, winking at Chiro.

Emarelda was holding an orb. There was a tornado swirling inside of the glass orb. It shimmered in blue, white, yellow and purple. The tornado seemed to echo the very air around them, moving with feelings of its own.

"The West Wind Orb," Emarelda stated, holding the orb close to her face.

Ashley was holding what looked to be a drop of water. The water actually floated out of her hands and flew around her, blowing her hair around, making the elf laugh. The water made a little movement, and everyone laughed. Chiro cocked his head, not seeing the humor in a little moving drop of water.

"What's that called?" Gibson asked as the drop of water flew over to him. It flew around him.

"The Teardrop of Creation," Shruikan answered. He looked at the drop of water floating around Gibson and smiled.

The Relics floated up and over to the smaller stands surrounding the stage. The pedestals rose up, and the Relics began to change shape. Each became...a dragon.

The Cybernetic Earth Cube turned into a green dragon with leaf-like wings. The wind around it swirled with leaves as it took on form. Its body was leaf-like as well.

The Eternity Flame formed into a dragon made of flame. Fire licked along its wings. Its body was made of magma, and its eyes were a pure golden color.

The Teardrop of Creation formed into a dragon made of water. Its wings were beautiful shimmering water, as well as the rest of its body.

The West Wind Orb formed into a dragon of air. Its body was a light blue color, with white scales to look like the clouds. Its wings were the same as its body, with wind swirling around them.

"The Relics...are dragons?" Gibson asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Ashley answered. "Spirits with the power over the elements remain dormant for years, waiting until the world needs them. We need them now." She pointed to the air dragon. "That's Skye." She pointed to the fire dragon, who smiled at Nova. "That's Pyros." She pointed to the earth dragon. "That's Axle." The earth dragon flapped its wings as Ashley pointed to the water dragon. "And that's Aquaria."

"Pleased to meet you," Pyros said.

"Are you, by any chance, named after the star?" Gibson asked Pyros.

"Yes, I am," the dragon answered.

The lava dragon shook Gibson's hand, but, oddly, it did not burn him, or melt his hand. Gibson's eyes were wide as he asked the dragon many questions.

"What about light and shadow?" Chiro asked. He recalled that there were _six_ elements. There should be six Relics, then.

Ashley pointed to Emarelda and Shruikan. "You're lookin' at them."

"Emarelda and Shruikan are two of the Relics?" Chiro asked.

"Yes, but not like them," Shruikan said. "We don't turn into items. We stay ourselves forever."

Ashley bent down to Chiro. "We need to hurry. They're coming."

* * *

The army was ready within the hour. All the dragons had on armor. All the other magical creatures amassed in the army – unicorns, griffins, sea beasts, and elves – were also clad in armor. The monkeys were also in armor; similar to Mandarin's (remember the episode "Secret of the Sixth Monkey"? Mandarin had that cool-looking armor in one of the flashback pictures Antauri showed Chiro). The armor matched their colors.

Chiro was in a bold-looking mail (for those of you that don't know what 'mail' is: In this case, it is a kind of armor made of small chains welded together. It allows you to bend and move more easily than regular armor, and weighs less). It covered his whole body, except for his face. He was in Hyper Mode, so he could use the Power Primate. The armor had an orange tint to it, and Chiro was given an orange-bladed sword. The mail clinked as Chiro stood and looked at himself in the mirror in his room. Galena watched him.

Ashley walked in, also clad in mail. Hers was green, though it was the same style as Chiro's. Chiro looked her up and down; he didn't see any weapons.

"Where's your sword?" he asked.

Ashley answered by pulling out a long, nasty-looking whip. The whip itself was made of a solid gold string, with the ends split and barbed. The handle was made of silver, with 5 precious gems in the hilt.

"This is an ancient weapon, used by the first Dragon Rider," Ashley said to Chiro's dumbfounded look. "It may not look like much, but no one stands before it and lives."

Chiro nodded. He looked to Galena. She was much bigger now, about twice as tall as he was when standing on all fours. She also had armor on, special dragon armor that enabled her to move around and fly. It was also a mail.

Emarelda came into the room, in elf form, but she had no armor on. She also had no weapons.

"Are you going into battle with no armor?" Chiro asked, getting onto Galena's back.

"And without any weapons?" Galena questioned, looking bewildered.

"I don't need weapons," Emarelda said. "Light is my weapon."

Chiro's eyes hinted confusion, and Emarelda explained, "Shapeshifting is my secondary power. Each dragon has a unique second power, but they also have control over one of the six elements. Mine...is light."

She turned into a dragon as the whole castle rocked. "They're upon us! Come on you two!"

She literally grabbed Galena and threw the dragon out of the window. Galena's wings snapped open, and she hovered in the air. "What is my element??" Galena shrieked at the green dragon, looking at her.

"You should know!" Ashley called from Emarelda's back. "What have you been training with?"

"Air!!" Chiro realized. "Quick! Galena, tornado!"

Galena landed on the ground, Chiro sliding off her back. The dragon then flew into the air, spinning around to form into a tornado that charged towards the huge army battling near them. Creatures, hideous things, roared in a rough language as they were whirled away in the blast.


	5. I'm Sorry, Chiro

**Dragon's Tear**

**Chapter Five: I'm Sorry, Chiro**

Huge black shadows rolled into the battlefield, attacking the almost endless number of dragons and elves. Other, lighter shadows attacked the darker ones – Shruikan's shadows. Apparently, his element was shadow.

Emarelda was shapeshifting into hundreds of different creatures – aliens, other dragons, unicorns, elves, griffins, you name it – and she apparently knew how to use their powers to their fullest. No one stood before her and lived.

Ashley was not on the dragon's back anymore. She was on the ground. A dazzling display of electricity crackled around her, the lightning traveling through the whip she held in her hands. Shadows, monsters – everyone around her died. Matthew was controlling a few of Shruikan's shadows, orchestrating them with a black-bladed sword. The sword, Chiro remembered, was known as the Black-Night Blade (recognize that?).

The Relic Dragons were using their respective elements to their fullest potential, not only killing, but incinerating, crushing, and eliminating anyone who stood in their way.

The sound of "Boom Boom Wake Up!" hit Chiro's ears, and he looked over to see the ground crack open as Nova's fists hit the earth. Monsters fell into it, and the Earth Relic, Axle, closed the crack up, crushing them.

Antauri slashed out with his ghost claws, tearing apart everything near him. Gibson froze a lot of the monsters, Sparx using his magnets to throw them into the air, taking a hold of their metal armor. Otto chopped up near everything, whirling around with his blades extended, screaming, "Whoo hoo!" as he did.

Chiro lashed out with his sword, managing to stab one of the monsters in the chest. It lurched forward, its eyes empty, and fell down to the ground. Chiro backed up and bumped into Ashley.

"We really could use a giant battle robot," Chiro said to her, shouting over the furor.

"Already on it," Ashley shouted back. She put two fingers into her mouth and let out a shrill whistle. The Super Robot flew over the castle spire, shooting missiles down at the very edges of the battlefield, careful to avoid allies. Its lasers took out a lot as well, but even just walking through the battle killed many.

"Monkey Fu!" Chiro blasted the creature in front of him. The other army was thinning. They were winning!

But soon, Chiro saw a giant shadow pass over the hill in front of him – an army of Formless! The creatures walked over the plains, and yet another giant shadow appeared, but this one was...alive.

"The Unknown!" Ashley said, looking at it.

"How'd he – or it – get the Formless?" Gibson asked, running up behind her.

"He has access to many aspects of evil creatures," Emarelda answered, flying up to land on the ground beside her Rider. "Formless are just one of them."

"He's one of the Seven Great Evils," Ashley added. "One of the evils includes Skeleton King. They are hard to kill. They won't die by normal means, like stabbing them in the stomach," she looked at Antauri, "or a fifty megaton blast," she looked at the Super Robot.

Dread clutched at Chiro. She was trying to tell them something. Could Skeleton King possibly have survived?

The Formless, with a lour roar, charged forward, transforming their hands into a wide array of crude weapons. Chiro gritted his teeth as one ran up to him, slashing out with the dark weapon. Chiro's sword slashed in to ribbons, and he spun around, dicing up every Formless that came his way.

The Relics fought to the death, incinerating the all too-numerous Formless that were coming their way. Fire raged across the plains, burning everything. But, for some odd reason, it only burnt the Formless. Chiro was punched right through an inferno, and he didn't feel a thing.

Galena flew down to him, her wings creating huge gusts that blew the Formless apart. "Get on," she commanded. "We're attacking the Unknown."

"What?" Chiro asked. "We can't!"

"You've fought Skeleton King before," Galena said, undeterred. "You can fight this giant mass of shadow as well. Now, get on."

Chiro hopped on her back, and she took off. The shadow, the Unknown, looked at them as they flew toward it at Galena's highest speed. It reached out a hand and made an attempt to swat them out of the sky, but Galena opened her mouth and a jet of flame incinerated it.

The shadow shrunk to a smaller size, but it was still large. Galena landed on the ground. Chiro jumped off her back and approached the Unknown, his sword held out and ready.

_No Formless,_ Chiro thought. _That's odd._

_Yes, it is, but we'll think about it later,_ Galena said in his mind.

"I've heard about you from the Emerald Dragon Rider," the Unknown said, its voice whispery. It glared at Chiro as the boy raised his sword. "The boy of the Power Primate; lives with robotic simians. How pathetic. And now you have a dragon? Very odd."

Chiro slashed out with his sword, but the creature just grabbed it, snapping it in half. _Ashley said these swords weren't supposed to break! _Chiro thought.

The Unknown formed its right hand into a shadow-sword, and lashed out at Chiro. Chiro flipped away, but was too slow; the sword cut him on the right arm and chest, piercing through the mail. Chiro screamed. The Unknown gave him a huge punch to the stomach, and Chiro fell to his knees.

The Unknown sped forward, super-fast, and grabbed Chiro by the neck. It reached its hand forward. "Let's see about that Essence of the Power Primate," it said.

Chiro's body began to glow green, and his Hyper Mode was no more. A small green orb flew into the hands of the Unknown, and it laughed.

"Chiro!" Galena said. She had a look on her face that seemed almost like she was regretful of her actions. Chiro wondered why, but he soon got his answer.

Galena let out a roar that echoed over the plains, and flew at the Unknown. It batted out at her with its hand, but it was too slow.

Galena flew into its body, breathing fire into it, electricity flashing along the lengths of the giant shadow's form. Both the Unknown and Galena screamed, and the Unknown's form shrank down to about twice as big as Chiro. Galena fell to the ground, unmoving.

"NOOO!!!" Chiro roared. The essence of the Power Primate returned to him, his fury building his power up to unknown levels as he returned to Hyper Mode. Everyone on the battlefield stopped fighting to look.

The Power Primate erupted around the boy, biting into the Unknown's shadow form. The creature let out an inhuman scream and let go of Chiro, trying to get as far away from the energy as it could. But it was no use, so the Unknown just kept flying away. The boy rose into the air, directing the full brunt of his power at, not the Unknown, but the vast army for Formless that littered the beautiful plains. The Unknown escaped, and the army disintegrated within seconds.

The energy around Chiro faded, and he fell to the ground, landing next to Galena. Chiro looked to the dragon with weary eyes, and held his hand out. Galena barely had the strength to reach out and take his hand, but she did.

"We did it," Chiro said. He knew he was about to pass out, but he kept talking. "We won this battle."

"Yes," Galena said, her voice faint. She coughed. "We did."

He eyes grew dim, and her head fell to the ground, lulling to the side. Chiro blearily picked up his head and looked at her.

"Galena?" he asked. He gripped her paw tighter, but she didn't move. Chiro was vaguely aware of Nova calling his name. He saw the yellow monkey run up and kneel next to him. "Galena...?" was the last thing Chiro said before the darkness overtook him.

* * *

Chiro opened his eyes, aware of the pounding in his head. His vision was blurry, so all he saw of Nova sitting in front of him was a yellowish/pink blob. 

"Chiro!" Nova said. Chiro blinked back the haze until he could see Nova's face. He saw that he was laying on a bed in a white room. Nova was sitting on the bed right next to him. He looked at his right arm, and saw it wrapped in bandages. His chest was similarly wrapped. He put his hand to his chest, wincing at the pain.

"What happened?" Chiro asked, sitting up, grimacing. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine," Antauri's voice said. He could see the silver monkey come up behind Nova. "You took quite a beating, though."

Chiro looked around the room. He could see the faces of all the monkeys staring back at him, but he didn't see Galena.

"Where's Galena?" he asked urgently.

"She's...uh..." Nova started to say, but she stopped herself.

"She's _what_?" Chiro demanded. He looked at her.

"She's...gone," Nova said quietly.

"'Gone'?" Chiro repeated. "What do you mean by 'gone'?" By now he was standing up on the bed, looking down at Nova.

"She's dead, Chiro!" Nova sobbed. Chiro knelt down in front of her, tears streaming down his cheeks. "She died after the battle, while you were unconscious."

Chiro wasn't listening anymore. He sat back on the bed, drawing his knees up to his body and burying his face in them. His newest friend, his closest friend, was now dead. After only knowing each other for a few weeks. He couldn't think anymore. He could feel the monkeys wrapping their arms around him, but all he could to was cry.

* * *

A few days later, the Hyperforce prepared to leave Orre. Ashley, Emarelda, Matthew and Shruikan were all there. They were standing on the plains, far from the castle, where the newly-repaired Super Robot stood, waiting for them. Ashley handed a small, elegantly carved wooden box to Chiro. 

"What's this?" Chiro asked.

"Open it and see," Ashley answered with a slight smile.

Chiro opened the box. In it was a small crystal, bound with a golden chain. The crystal was in the shape of a teardrop, and inside it was a living flame.

"This is a Dragon's Teardrop," Ashley explained. "Whenever a dragon dies, he or she usually gives their soul to the one that was closest to them, in their heart. Galena gave her soul to you, Chiro. She asked me to give it to you, before she died."

Chiro nodded, unable to find the words to speak. He put the crystal around his neck, tears falling down his cheeks. He looked away.

"As long as you keep this with you, Galena will always be with you," Emarelda said. "In your heart. She will guide you in times of peril, give you advice and courage where all else fails. She will lend you her power."

Chiro smiled and nodded again. Ashley put a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at her.

"This is not over," she said. "The Unknown is still out there. But _we_ will stop him. Right now, you need to return home to Shuggazoom. Your battle is not yet over, as well."

Antauri shot a look to the girl, wondering what she meant by that.

"Farewell, Hyperforce," Ashley said, getting onto Emarelda's back. Matthew climbed onto Shruikan's back, waving to them and giving them the two finger 'Peace' sign. "May the winds of fortune cross our paths again someday."

And with that, Emarelda and Shruikan spread their wings, flying off into the sky. Chiro thought they would go back into the castle, but they didn't. Instead, they flew off far into the distance, and angled up, flying vertical to vanish into space.

"Goodbye," Chiro whispered, more to himself than to the dragons. "And thanks. For everything."

"Come on, Chiro!" Nova's voice drifted over to him. He turned around to see everyone getting into the Super Robot. Nova waved to him and said, "Hurry up!"

"Coming," Chiro called back. He looked once more over the plains. The wind blew his hair out of his face, and he smiled. Ever since the battle ended, the elements seemed to be on their side. Probably because the Relics fought alongside them, and deemed them worthy of their trust.

He looked at the Dragon's Teardrop – the spirit of his dragon. It shimmered with a life of its own, and Chiro knew that Galena had not left him. She was still with him, within this crystal, and would never leave him, no matter what.

He smiled, running into the Super Robot. Each of the monkeys got into their positions, and Chiro climbed into his spot in the Torso Tank, the crystal tucked under his shirt. He looked over the horizon one more time.

"Monkey Team," he said. "Let's go home."

The Super Robot's boosters ignited, blasting the Robot off the surface of the planet. Chiro looked back once more at the rainbow-colored planet once they were in space, then turned the Super Robot away to face one small planet in the distance.

Shuggazoom.

* * *

"What do you think she meant?" Chiro asked a few minutes later. 

"By what?" Antauri asked.

"She said, 'your battle is not yet over'. What did she mean? A-And Matthew's dragon—"

"Shruikan," Nova reminded him.

"Shruikan," Chiro agreed. "He said, 'But, be warned, when you return to Shuggazoom, you may not like what you see.' What did he mean?"

"Skeleton King...?" Otto suggested.

"Nah," Gibson said. "We all saw what happened. Plus, the Skeleton King Worm is gone. There is nothing left of him."

"I am not so sure," Antauri said.

* * *

_Remember: a true friend will sacrifice themselves to make sure you live to see tomorrow... But an even truer friend will make sure that sacrifice was not made in vain._

_Will you give your life to save the ones you love?_

* * *


End file.
